Matthew Page
Matthew Page is a character in the fanfiction story Just a Dream. He is the husband of the main character Kaitlyn Fordman. (Picture is what Matthew is pictured to look like) Details Name: Matthew Scott Page Status: Deceased Date of Birth: January 4,1979. Born in Dublin, Ireland. Death: May 12, 2008 (shot by Lex Luthor) Actor based on: Lee Pace Family Members * Mother: Adele Page * Father: Scott Page * Wife: Kaitlyn (Fordman) Page * Sister: Rosie Page * Sister: Chloe Page (deceased) * Daughter: Chloe Page * Step-son: Joshua Fordman-Luthor * Father-in-law: Michael Fordman (deceased) * Mother-in-law: Debra Fordman * Brother-in-law: Joshua Fordman (deceased) (alive as clone) * Cousin-in-law: Whitney Fordman (deceased) * Brother-in-law: Joseph O'Connell Occupation * Owner of the Irish Page bar and restaurant Appearance Matthew is a tall guy that has the awkwardness of being tall and a bit clumsy. At 6'5" he tends to tower over other people. He has dark hair and thick eyebrows to match. He is a very handsome guy and has a nice smile. He usually wears a t-shirt and pants with an apron around his waist, since he owns and works at a bar and restaurant. Even though he was born in Ireland and lives there now, he doesn't have an Irish accent. Since he was born to American parents and lived in America for most of his childhood, he has an American accent. Personality Matthew is easy going, but has a tendency to worry about little things. He has been called paranoid by his sister. He doesn't get angry very often, unless someone threatens something or someone important to him. He generally has a trusting attitude, but he doesn't like people that lie to him. He isn't afraid to call someone out if he knows they aren't telling him the truth. An example of this is when Kaitlyn first showed up in Ireland and didn't tell him the whole truth about her past. After this incident, he was wary of trusting her. He is very protective of his younger sister Rosie and doesn't tolerate anyone being rude to her. The two do have a teasing relationship with each other though, and he has grown to trust her judgement of people. Relationships Rosie Rosie Page is Matthew's younger sister. The two of them have a close bond. When Matthew moved to Ireland and opened a restaurant, Rosie followed him and helped him run The Irish Page. After his death, she inherited the restaurant. She teases him a lot, especially about his lack of knowledge about celebrities. Rosie didn't know Matthew had died until Chloe showed up looking for Joshua. Kaitlyn Kaitlyn Fordman started out as a renter and employee of Matthew's. They eventually improved their relationship status to a friendship and then began dating. When Matthew found out Kaitlyn's secret shortly after meeting her, he was very distrustful of her. When she told him the whole story and he started getting to know the real Kaitlyn, he began to trust her again. After they had been dating for a while, Matthew proposed to Kaitlyn and she initially turned him down. She was afraid of losing him like she had lost Lex. She did eventually accept and they were married. After they had been married for two years, Kaitlyn found out that she was pregnant and they were going to have a daughter. Matthew left Kaitlyn a widow when he died trying to save her from Lex. Lex Matthew and Lex didn't know each other for very long. Based on Kaitlyn's stories of Lex, Matthew had a feeling that he wouldn't like him very much. He met Lex when he came to the Irish Page looking for Kaitlyn. Their meeting was not a pleasant one, as Lex knocked him out shortly after meeting him. Matthew pursued Lex and Kaitlyn to where Lex's plane was and tried to stop Lex from taking Kaitlyn back to Smallville. Lex shot him in the chest to stop him, and he died shortly after. Joshua Matthew eventually became Joshua's step-father. The two always got along, as Matthew was very good with kids. Joshua was with Rosie when Matthew was killed, so he didn't know Matthew was dead until Chloe showed up looking for him. Since he was around 6 years old, he didn't really understand what happened, but he was sad that his step-father was gone.